


Moonlight

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Staying Up, i dont even know what to tag this honestly, takes place in stormblood, worrying about loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: moonlight - trying to stay up until a loved one comes back home.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 16





	Moonlight

The hours grow ever-longer, and still she has not returned.

Haurchefant supposes that by now he should be used to it; but no matter how many evenings the miqo’te has spent away from him -- even days -- he can’t help but feel alarmed. Even more so when she hadn’t been able to contact him beforehand.

The plan had been to finally eat dinner together after so many moons apart. She had insisted on cooking for the two of them, despite the elezen assuring her it would be no trouble for him to do so. And yet their linkpearl had not buzzed to life, not even as the stars began to spread across the sky.

Tataru had had no news for him, either, though she had been similarly concerned when he had paid her a visit earlier. It was in abject silence that he had wandered back to the inn. The port city of Kugane was ever-lively and colourful, even in twilight, yet it could only look bland and dull without Laurelis’ vibrant laughter and excited voice to assuage him.

And truly, why _had_ she not warned him of her absence? It was entirely unlike her. Normally she would have frantically called him, a sobbing or sniffling mess as she apologised for being late or for having to postpone their evening.

He had had the faint hope that she might have returned in his absence, but the only one to greet him as he entered the room was Heureux. The bullpup gave a tiny _huff_ , rolling over in his fluffy bed in what Haurchefant could only suppose was disappointment.

Well, he couldn’t blame the pup.

With a small cup of green tea, the elezen took a seat on the small sofa within the room. Moonlight streamed through the gauzy curtains, illuminating small dust motes as he settled down. He didn’t want to be asleep if she should come home --

And yet, even though he thought this to himself, a few sips into his brew and he could feel his eyes growing heavy. Haurchefant’s grip on the mug slackened dangerously; a shot of adrenaline ripped through him as he felt it begin to tip. Exhaling loudly, he shifted positions, frowning at the unopening door.

Were there a chronometer in the room, he would have been able to see it was quite late. Yet even without it, he could feel himself unwillingly growing more and more tired. Or perhaps it was the tea. Maybe he should have drunk something else after all.

He’s about to get up to splash cold water on his face when Heureux suddenly stiffens in his bed -- then leaps to his feet with a quiet bark. He scampers to the door with a scrabbling of tiny claws on the floor, scratching at the door.

“ _Shh_! You have to be quiet, Heureux! It’s late!” A familiar voice hisses, just barely audible, as the door slowly slides open. Laurelis’ warning goes unheeded as the puppy gives a series of excited yips, stubby tail wagging uncontrollably.

The miqo’te is too overcome by emotion to be cross with him, sinking to the ground to embrace the stocky pup and pet him. He excitedly licks at her cheeks, prompting several hushed giggles to leave her.

“I missed you, too,” she coos, picking up the puppy and abandoning the small boxes she’d carried in with her on the floor. “Were you a good boy? -- Oh!” This final exclamation as her heterochromatic gaze finally lands upon Haurchefant where he stands, gently smiling at her. “I-I thought you were asleep! it’s so late, and -- ”

“I was...waiting,” the elezen interjects gently, finally closing the distance between them to pull the Warrior of Light into a hug, puppy and all. She huddles close to him, resting her forehead against his chest. After only a moment, she softly returns the puppy to the ground, before returning his embrace tightly.

“I-I-I’m so sorry,” she gasps finally, her shoulders heaving. Already he can feel her tears beginning to wet his clothes. “I-I was supposed to be here earlier -- I-I wanted to, but -- ”

“Shhh,” he interrupts yet again, hugging her tighter. “I know. I know you didn’t mean it.” The assurance pulls another sob from her as her fingers fist in the back of his shirt. “I was just worried .But I’m glad to see you’re safe.”

Long moments pass with the two simply embracing one another, eyes closed, as Heureux scratches at their feet.

“You’re not hurt, are you?”

“N-no...I’m not. But you must be tired...”

“Only as much as you.” With a fond smile, Haurchefant brushes at the miqo’te’s pink hair with one hand. “Regrettably, I didn’t prepare dinner -- ”

“That’s okay!” Laurelis beams up at him through slightly less tear-filled eyes. He wipes the remnants from her cheeks.

“Don’t tell me you plan on going to cook something -- ”

“I don’t! I brought dinner home with me.” She nods toward the boxes she’d brought with her. “I stopped at one of the stalls before coming here...I-I wasn’t sure if you would still be up, but, just in case, I thought...”

Haurchefant presses an adoring kiss to the top of her head, between her ears. “Thank you, my love. Shall we eat, then? You can tell me everything that happened, if you like.”

“Of course!”


End file.
